


La vida dura de Choi Youngjae

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ser idol no era difícil? Preguntadle a Choi Youngjae lo dura que es su vida cuando se tiene que enfrentar a un horario infernal con apenas tiempo para su afición favorita: dormir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el fic que nuestra amiga wanna aka san aka onlywordswithoutsense en tumblr nos pidió para su cumpleaños. Como los regalos van al gusto del consumidor, aquí se lo entregamos en fecha después de tres semanas devanándonos los sesos. Dejando el vicio de lado, queremos mostrarle nuestro amor y aprecio que le tenemos a nuestra querida, hermosa y bella wannapi :3

Era una noche fría de invierno y Youngjae se fue a dormir no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras.

—Buenas noches, Coco.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.  
Feliz año wanna.  
Prometemos no procrastinar la proxima vez aunque no prometemos nada.  
PD: no nos mates


End file.
